The present invention relates generally to the field of computers, and more particularly to online searching.
There are many scenarios where one may want to selectively “expose” internet pages or documents. Typically, this is done by a user logging into a secured server or keeping the servers behind a firewall, etc. If the server is within the firewall, one may want to enable only a certain set of documents to be exposed to specific user groups because of confidentiality, or premium membership, etc. For example, an e-commerce site could provide better discounted products to its premium members, such as airlines allowing “Frequent Flier Club” members to see certain pages only.